Chocolate Sauce
by Risque the Cat
Summary: FIXED* The story of a little girl with more courage than she knew who became strong for the one she wanted only to find out that he had been waiting for her all along. LEMONS AHEAD KakaSaku 2n'd Chapters up! READ ON!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fan fiction! I've been reading here for so long! (years) For once I'm going to rip open my skull and let you read what my own little hentai maniac gripes about. This is a M rated story there will be LEMON... I just like a little back story to get started. Please be gentle it's my first time. ~.^

Me- starts flailing and running around…

Kakashi: Poofs into late existence "Hehe..Cat? Here kitty kitty..."

Me- nose bleeds a little "Kakashi!" flails harder, her hands pointing at readers while she is loudly whispering "YOUR LATE FOR THE INTRODUCTION I HAD TO TALK TO THEM KAKASHI! why are you late?!"

Kakashi: "I saw a pretty girl so I danced."

Me- quickly wipes her face and looks away from Kakashi's eye crinkle smile and rocking hips."Intro now!"

Kakashi turns towards all the lovely readers raises his fists above his head and continues rocking his hips danceing to his own imaginary beat "Risque does not own Naruto or the characters used in this fanfiction. Enjoy!... Ok I did it now... here kitty kitty"

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

><p>Chocolate sauce<p>

The perverted nature of her sensei was no secret to Sakura Haruno however unlike her team mates it did not revolt her… oh no it enthralled her. Kakashi was undoubtedly going to be the curiosity that killed Sakura. Maybe at one point things had started out innocently… sure that was a possibility. Sakura began racking her brain trying to find one time when she did not want to climb into her Sensei's lap rip down that god forsaken mask and rub herself against him like a cat in heat.

She couldn't fulfill her wanton desires though Sakura was a good girl she was prim, proper, intelligent and someday she hopped to be strong. With that thought in mind Sakura decided to keep up with her charade she would keep on pretending to be in love with Sasuke.

No. It simply wouldn't do to go chasing after dreams that had no chance of coming true. She was 14 years Kakashi's junior anyway. What would he want with a child like her when he could have a strong kunoichi like Kurenai sensei. Besides if her chest was any flatter mosquito's would most certainly stop mid-flight to scoff at the shotty workmanship that was her chest.

It's funny how years tick by like seconds people change, grow and evolve. Sakura did. Not Kakashi though. He never changed not in a way the she could see he was quieted when Sasuke abandoned them.. Kakashi kept up with appearances one eye crinkle after another. Sakura had begrudgingly realized after Sasuke left no matter how much time ticked by he the one she wanted… not the one they all THOUGHT she wanted would still be 14 years her senior. Making Kakashi just as out of reach to her as he was when she was just that weak little girl.

The young and childish mind of Sakura Haruno had once been fooled by the delusion that someday she would lose interest in him. Someday his slim always seemingly relaxed persona would not comfort her, his single endless onix pool would no longer draw her in like a moth to the flame, and his quiet rumbling tenor voice.. surely someday soon that wouldn't make her unconsciously rub her thighs together.

He had begun to plague her fantasies as her body started the awkward, slow, hormonal change from childhood to adulthood. Even worse she had become so enthralled with her what could only be called _obsession_ with kakashi she started reading...Icha Icha. Erotica had saved her life in a time when she thought she was going insane with passion. Sakura read Icha Icha Paradise, Icha Icha Violence, and Icha Icha Tactics over the years but she always returned to Icha Icha Paradise. It was like her comfort food. Her stolen from under her dads nightstand comfort food. The best kind.

Sakura had focused everything she had on becoming strong and it had paid off in time. During the battle against the Ten-Tails, having stored up chakra for over three years, Sakura obtained a rhombus mark on her forehead similar Tsunade's, the Strength of a Hundred Seal.

Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakura, allowed her hair to once more grow out after realizing her ability as a shinobi was not dependent on the length of her hair. She kept her usual red cloth forehead protector worn as a hairband. Her typical ninja attire had changed with her coming of age now sporting a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back similar to the one in her genine days. It is tied with a black obi exposing her tiny waist and feminine curves.

Her black shorts are still present underneath though slightly shorter now, as well as the usual black gloves and matching white elbow and knee protectors. Everything was the same… if only a tiny bit different at least to Sakura. She had even kept her regular black knee high boots, except they now sported a higher heel. She finally felt confident in her appearance even in Ino's presence.

She was wrong thinking things would never change. Sure the villagers buzzed about going right on with their lives but things would never be the same. Everyone changes.. war, missions, betrayal, deception, love, life, death.. just.. everything… it changes you. There is no molding. No ninja are sculpted.. cut with with dull blades until they fit into the mold of a warrior._ He the one who fuiled her wanton desires for nearly a __decade_had changed.

Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, she was still getting used to him now wearing his forehead protector leveled above both his eyes normally. Now there were two dangerously sexy eyes of endless onix pools for her to get lost in. His boots reached his calves and his flack jacket changed to a simple chest-guard with clipped-on shoulder pads, a high-collar and a dark blue strap across his waist. In addition, he wears a red armband with an Uzumaki crest over his left bicep.

Kakashi had become the Sixth Hokage, and would also at times wear the official uniform. She still wished she knew what lay beneath that mask… after all everyone believed… after he became the _Rokudaime_ great mystery of Kakashis face to be solved. Right? It would be carved in stone for generations to see and remember.

Oh what a crestfallen women she was when greeted at the unveiling ceremony at the mountain by his MASKED face upon the Hokage Monument!

It was that night sitting up in her room gazing up at the waning moon that Sakura made a choice she was now 19, and the _Rokudaime was a bachelor, _with many women seeking to '_take him off the market_' as Ino had so eloquently put it. She was of age! Properties could be damned! They were ninja after all and things like age meant little to those who could die at any time.

For the first time since she was just that little girl fresh from the academy Sakuras goals changed, she was strong, maintaining her skills was a priority, but now… now what she wanted most was the goal… she was going to have Kakashi.

* * *

><p>All she needed was a little bit of chocolate sauce, the opportunity, and a whole lot of luck.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me- Drags Kakashi out of her bed. "Come on we gotta do the thingy!"

Kakashi: "we already did the"

Me- slaps her hand over his mouth and blushes "Will you just do the intro! Gosh!"

Sakura: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'DID THE THINGY?" huh!"

Me- "Watch it pinky or I'll feed you to the Ibiki/Sakura fans!" watches sakura go sulk in a corner "Mmhm Didn't think you'd have anything to say to that humph!"

Kakashi: takes off his shirt and tosses it out to 'Passing Ghost' the reader who sent me a REVIEW "Risque does not own Naruto or the characters used in this fanfiction. Enjoy!... Ok lets go back to bed!"

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

><p>Finally three months after the night she decided to make the Rokudaime her own the perfect opportunity arose from the shadows. Sakura had heard the news first from Ino: Kakashi's secretary was going on vacation this was her chance. Who could be better fitted for the job than her? She was afterall the Fifth's apprentice… ok so maybe Naruto given his goals in life would have enjoyed the opportunity…. However it wasn't as if she had purposely hidden the information from him. Nah!<p>

Alright so maybe she made sure Naruto didn't hear about Kakashi's need of a stand in secretary. She had decided to make Naruto the last person Kakashi would want to spend the week with. What an ingenious plan that had been she bet Naruto six bowls of Ichiraku ramen if he could get a photo of Kakashi's face.

Maybe just maybe come monday morning she dug out her smallest, shortest qipao and decided to forgo chest bindings for a sexy sheer seafoam green bra with bubblegum pink straps and a matching sheer thong. The set together matched her and made her feel not only sexy but confident.

After checking herself over in the mirror once a unusually sexy and more confident Sakura was all but strutting out the door. She made her way to the center of the village and then up to the Hokage's office. Upon arrival she noticed he was speaking to a few Jonin about teaching genin squads so she took the customary spot to his left where she had always stood behind Tsunade.

She could listen to that gravely tenor voice all day. Sakura couldn't help but let her eyes rake over her former teacher. Her heart clenched along with her stomach she could smell him that, musky rain and pine scent that was so uniquely him. This might be harder than Sakura had originally thought...

Looking around the office not much had changed Kakashi's customary hat and robes were already shoved off and laid across the back of his chair. He was sat there in his typical ninja attire. She had to focus! Pouncing on him would come later right now it was all about the hunt. During their conversation Kakashi shifted a few papers around on his desk making a small pile of scrolls tumble to his left.

CHA! Sakura thought as she quietly slipped up beside him doing her best impression of a Ino walk before efficiently making both a show of her flexiblity and ass… assets in what she knew was his peripheral vision. While picking up the scrolls she peeped at him from between her calves and actually saw him tense and straighten his gaze.

He had been watching! No one but her would have noticed his eyes were ever so slightly tilted to the left so he could watch her more from his peripheral vision but Sakura knew. She had watched him for most of her life the signs were always subtle. Finally she collected all the scrolls and carefully arranged them back on his desk.

It wasn't her fault she had 'forgotten' to zip up her qipao all the way.. not that it would Sakura was no Ino when it came to the chest department but her breasts had grown in and she was happy with her C-cups. Especially in her current bra so maybe she flashed him what she knew was a decent amount of creamy cleavage and perhaps she had noticed him quietly choke on his morning coffee.

The fun was over though and she went back to standing at his left waiting for the meeting to be over so that he could assign her work for the day. Sakura wasn't bummed out oh no she was trying to contain the naughty cheshire grin attempting to curl across her face. No doubt this was going to be fun!

Kakashi had not disappointed her he had her sit right beside him all day long helping him fill out the vast amount of paperwork Hokage's always had to deal with. They spent most of the time talking politics and economical strategies over the paperwork. It was all business until lunchtime rolled around.

Sakura spent the whole lunch hour delicately picking apart her fruit as she read over a few documents lavishing her fingertips discreetly with her tongue. She didn't need to look at him to know he was watching she could practically feel two searing hot holes being burned into her soul. She almost grinned.

He was starting to burn with need? Good. She had been burning with need for him since she was 14! Kakashi deserved a little teasing and she really wanted him to come to her… Sure she had fantasized about riding him in his office but in her fantasies his strong hands drug her into his lap and slammed her down on his straining cock. They needed to want each other equally.

"Ne, Hokage-sama-" She began but he interrupted her "Sakura we have known each other long enough for you to call me Kakashi" Sakura had to whip her head away from him so he wouldn't see her blush his voice was so husky at the moment it made deep shivers race up her spine. Be strong! Much easier said than done unfortunately. Instead of speaking Sakura opted for her more creative strategy- Chocolate Sauce, she had brought it for dessert.

Lazy slender fingers dipped a quarter of a strawberry into the lukewarm sauce she used her fingers to catch the remains that dared to drip off the delicious fruit before accepting it into her mouth. Kakashi froze his eyes locked with hers as sakura as she lavished her chocolatey fingers with her tongue until they were clean.

"Ne, Kakashi-kun I wanted to ask you if you wanted.." For a moment realization shone in Kakashi's eyes before they became half lidded and filled with desire and passion. "Sakura if you are only doing this to help Naruto find out what's under my mask I would suggest you RUN from this office now." He had tried to use his 'ninja voice' but unfortunately it came out a graveled husky tenor only serving to spur Sakura on. Well this was an interesting turn of events she had planned to spend the whole week seducing him. The way he was acting though… as if he was restraining himself.

A decade of waiting, years of training, a lifetime of wanting, this was her chance, this was her moment. Sakura leaned forward her gaze equally molten with passion and want. She then stuck the very tip of her finger into the chocolate sauce and smeared a dab across the corner of Kakashi's masked lips before leaning forward and licking it off.

God he smelled so good Sakura let out a very quiet unconscious needy whine before whispering against his lips "I wanted to ask you if you wanted me…"

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGER! MWHAHAHAHHAA! Review and tell me what you think!<p>

Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the last chapter Lemon ~.^

Much Love! Risque- Out


End file.
